A chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process is performed by mechanically polishing a wafer using a polishing pad and simultaneously chemically polishing the wafer using slurries, and when the CMP process is repeatedly performed using the polishing pad, slurries and polishing byproducts may be deposited on the polishing pad so as to reduce the efficiency of polishing the wafer. Thus, a surface of the polishing pad may be conditioned by a pad conditioner so as to be kept clean and uniform.
The pad conditioner may include artificial diamonds on a plate, and when the pad conditioner is used in conditioning the polishing pad, the artificial diamonds may be crushed or separated from the pad conditioner to be attached to the polishing pad so that the wafer may be scratched during a CMP process using the polishing pad.